Chris's Choice
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Several weeks have gone by and it has become clear that Byron Arclight has disappeared and is never coming back home to his three sons. Dr. Faker has offered to take Chris, the eldest, in. He's even allowed to bring one of his little brothers. But only one. Who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first chapter of an idea that's been wandering through my thoughts for the last three days, so here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Christopher Arclight hugged both of his brothers close to him. Their father, Byron Arclight had been missing for several weeks, worrying all three boys to no end.

Their father's partner, Dr. Faker, had finally come to them with the news they had been dreading: Their father, along another man named Kazuma Tsukumo who had aided Dr. Faker and Byron in their research, were never coming back.

Michael, Chris's youngest brother, hugged Chris as he fought the urge to cry. Normally, their brother Thomas would tease him about being a crybaby, but this time even Thomas seemed to be fighting back tears.

Chris himself was even fighting that urge. But the eldest Arclight brother knew that he had to be strong. For himself and even more importantly for his little brothers. After all, they would look to him.

...

"Chris, the search has been called off as you know," Dr. Faker said to the boy.

Chris nodded in reply. Michael sniffled and Thomas wiped his eyes.

"But, if you'd like, you may come to work at Heartland Tower with me and we can see if there's anything we missed," the doctor continued.

"What are you saying?" Chris questioned.

"I'm saying that we can work together and try to find your father and Kazuma."

The silver-haired teen's eyes widened, as did Michael's and Thomas's.

"Are you serious?" Chris dared.

"Yes," Dr. Faker replied.

"Oh...thank you...thank you so much, Dr. Faker," Chris couldn't help but smile. "I promise I'll work very hard, harder than I ever worked with you and Father before."

Michael looked stunned. Thomas grinned.

"Did you hear that?" Thomas asked his younger brother. "We might get dad back!"

"You may also take your brother," Faker continued.

"Don't you mean my brothers?" Chris's pale eyebrows arched.

Dr. Faker looked at Chris with an unsmiling face.

"You may bring one of your brothers with you."

"Pardon me, Doctor?" Chris looked at the doctor quizzically, as if he had heard him wrong.

"I said," the doctor repeated. "You may bring one of your brothers to the facility with you. The other one must go to the orphanage."

...

...

Next chapter: Chris makes his decision. Who will he choose? This, my lovely readers, is entirely up to you. Review or PM your vote. I myself have my own pick, but to keep things fair I am staying out of this. Then whoever has the most votes will stay and the other brother will go.

Next chapter date: Monday, May 4th.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here is chapter 2. First off, the votes have been counted and...(drum roll) Michael won. Sorry Thomas, but the majority of you lovely readers decided that Michael would stay with Chris and Thomas has to go. And I did tell some of you that I had my own private little pick: I voted for Thomas to stay as did one other voter and only that one other author. But that's the luck of the draw. Now, I would like to extend my thanks to Wildgirl6, Egyptprncssxox, FoxLover96, Lee-Lee2306, Ariette5, and theabridgedkuriboh. Enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I haven't managed to find anyway to claim ownership on any part of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, that honor is possessed by Shin Yoshida.

...

"You're making me choose which one of my kid brothers can stay with me..." Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can I choose between them? They both need me...please, I'll look after them by myself, they won't be any trouble. Doctor, please, they're my family...we have to be together..."

"You must choose one or I have to let them both go," Dr. Faker said simply. "This gentleman here will take the one that doesn't stay."

Chris noticed a tall, heavyset man in a dark brown coat standing beside Faker. No...that meant this was real...that Dr. Faker was serious...

"I can't..." Chris squeezed Thomas's hand and held Michael closer to his chest.

Thomas looked down and Michael cuddled closer to his oldest brother's chest. They were both confident that their brother would not choose one of them over the other, but that on its own terrified them; they would both be taken away.

"No..." Chris whispered wrapped his free arm around Thomas and hugged both children close to him. "Please...don't make choose between them...I can't...I'm sorry, but I can't do it."

"Choose," Dr. Faker was beginning to get impatient.

Michael sniffled. Tears were starting to fall from his emerald-colored eyes. Thomas laid his head against Chris, looking at Dr. Faker pleadingly.

"I can't," Chris shook his head almost desperate now.

Dr. Faker sighed.

"Take them both," he told the man from the orphanage. "He can't decide."

The man reached for both boys.

Michael whimpered and Thomas let go of Chris's hand and threw his arms around his waist.

"NO!" both little boys protested, their eyes filling with tears.

"Chris!" Michael wrapped his arms around Chris's neck.

"Don't let him do this!" Thomas yelled, clinging to his brother desperately trying to twist away from the man. "Please don't let him take us!"

"Take Thomas!" Chris shouted over his brothers, pulling Thomas off of him and pushing him forward. "Take him! Just leave Michael here!"

"Chris, no!" Thomas tried to grab for his brother, only for the man to seize his arm and the back of his shirt and began pulling him away.

Chris held Michael close to him and gasped in horror when he realized what he had just done.

"Don't let him take me!" Thomas begged, tears filling the corners of his scarlet eyes. "Chris! Big brother, please no! Chris! CHRIS, PLEASE!"

The man yanked Thomas away.

Chris closed his eyes and hugged Michael tightly, running a hand through his hair. But he could still hear Thomas pleading for him.

Thomas's screams to be let go and his cries for his brother filled the cold, dark autumn night even as he was led away.

...

When they could no longer hear Thomas, Michael squirmed, trying to get down.

Chris sat his youngest brother down.

"We'll never see Thomas again..." Michael whimpered, tears now falling down his cheeks as he stared up at his oldest brother.

...

The man waited until he was a safe distance away from Heartland Tower. Thomas was still putting up a rather good fight against him.

"Thomas, stop it," he sighed wearily. "You can't go back."

"Let me go!" Thomas snapped, twisting and struggling. "I don't want to go with you! I'm staying with my brothers!"

"Thomas, stop it and come with me or I will hit you!" the man warned.

"You wouldn't dare," Thomas sneered.

The eight-year-old hissed in pain as he was slapped hard across the face.

"I warned you," the man glared down at him. "But you chose not to listen. Perhaps a few lessons at the orphanage will knock that defiance out of you."

Thomas said nothing as the man seized his arm roughly and yanked him along.

...

Chris lied in bed, staring out the window at the city below. Michael was laying beside him, his face still stained from the tears he had shed as he cried himself to sleep.

Chris sighed before turning to his younger brother as he ran a hand gently through his kid brother's hair. He still felt terrible for giving Thomas up, but he tried to console himself with the thought that if he hadn't he would have lost both of his little brothers and that would have actually been much harder to do.

"Brother..." Michael opened his eyes slightly.

"It's alright, Michael," Chris whispered, holding the child close to him. "I promise it'll alright."

...

...

Next chapter: Chris is still comforting Michael over the loss of their father and now the loss of their brother. Meanwhile, Thomas is 'adjusting' to life in the orphanage, which is far from easy.

Next chapter date: Sunday, May 17th.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Thank you to Guest, Guest, theabridgedkuriboh, Wildgirl6, Lee-Lee2306, and Ariette5 for all the reviews on chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoys this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Chris held his brother tightly, gently rubbing his back, and murmuring soft assurances. Michael buried his face in his brother's shoulder and sobbed. He needed this comfort. He missed their father and their brother so much. Three days had passed since Thomas had been taken away to the orphanage on the other side of the city.

After a while, little Michael calmed down and laid his head against Chris's chest.

"I'm tired," he whispered.

Chris lifted his brother gently into his arms, carried him over to the bed, shifted Michael to one arm, and pulled back the covers.

The silver-haired Arclight tucked the pinknette into bed as the latter curled up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Rest now, Michael," Chris whispered, stroking his sibling's cheek gently with one finger. "Everything will be alright. Someday we'll be together again."

Michael nodded sleepily as Chris climbed into bed too.

...

Thomas sighed heavily as he looked around his room. He did not want to be here, but he had no choice. Dr. Faker would not take him and he had no other family, so he was stuck.

The people who ran the place seemed cold and unfriendly, but maybe Thomas was just being paranoid.

But deep in his heart, the child doubted that.

...

...

So, how was that brand new chapter? Let me know.

Next chapter: Michael is still grieving and Chris strives to help him. Meanwhile, Thomas locks horns with the orphanage caretakers.

Next chapter date: June 1st.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the new chapter as promised. Thank you to Wildgirl6 and Ariette5 for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Chris's eyes opened slowly and his fingers stretched out, seeking Michael's warmth only to find just the sheets swept aside, indicating that the little pinknette had gotten out of bed.

The six-year-old was sitting at the window, staring down at the city below.

"He really is out there somewhere," the pinknette whispered, his green eyes sad and his lips quivering.

"I know," Chris swung his long legs over the bed, got up, and walked over to his brother.

Michael said nothing, he just continued to look sadly out the window.

"It's five o'clock in the morning, Michael," his older brother said softly. "We still have a few more hours to sleep."

"I keep having bad dreams," the child whispered. "In them I keep hearing Thomas screaming for us. He starts crying and then I start crying."

Chris sighed and took his brother's tiny hand.

"It's alright, Michael," he assured. "It'll get better. We'll be together again. It might be a while but we will. I promise."

With that, the silver-haired Arclight gently guided his youngest brother back to bed, setting him in bed before climbing in himself.

Michael curled up between the wall and his older brother, wrapping the covers around him and lying his little head on the pillow.

"Chris..." he whispered.

"What is it, little brother?"

"Do you remember the song Mother used to sing when you and Thomas were smaller?" Michael asked. "Thomas used to tell me about it. He never sang it but he once told me how it went and the words to it."

'_That's right,_' Chris realized. Michael had never gotten the chance to really hear the song or for that matter gotten to know their mother; she had passed away when Michael had been approaching his first birthday. Chris, at nine years old, had understood what that meant. Thomas on the other hand, at only three years, did not. And as for Michael, any memories he had of their mother would have been fuzzy at best.

"Could you maybe...sing it?" a small voice pulled him back to reality.

"I don't know..." he answered. "I don't really sing."

"You don't have to really sing it," Michael said quickly. "Just maybe...talk it..."

"You mean speak it," Chris smiled softly.

"Yeah," Michael nodded.

"I can try," the silvernette said.

Michael beamed as his brother wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Chris took a deep breath and began to whisper the lyrics to the nearly forgotten lullaby

'_As the sun sinks low and the moon shines overhead_

_Here you are safe and snug in your bed_

_Sleep, my little one, sleep_

_Close your eyes until the morning light_

_Sleep, my little one, sleep_

_I will watch over you through the night_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Nothing can harm you while I'm here_

_Sleep, my little one sleep_

_Rest throughout the night_

_Close your eyes until the morning light'_

Little Michael, curled up on his side and cuddled closer to Chris.

"She used to sing that to you and Thomas?" he asked.

Chris nodded.

"It always worked on Thomas," he couldn't help but laugh.

"What was she like?" Michael asked, desperate to know about the mother he scarcely remembered.

"Father used to say she was an angel," Chris told his brother. "She loved all of us and she was a wonderful mother. She could actually get Thomas to go from a holy terror to quiet and well-behaved. To this day, I don't know how she managed that."

"What did she look like?" Michael asked.

"She had long, curly, pale-blonde hair," Chris recalled. "She also had green eyes. You have eyes just like hers, color and all, Michael."

"She sounds really pretty," the younger boy smiled.

"She was beautiful," his brother continued. "Not only in looks, but in demeanor too. She was kind, gentle, loving, and she and Father loved each other and us more than anything."

"I was so little when she..." Michael couldn't bring himself to say it. "I just don't want to forget her."

"You won't," Chris told him. "I should have told you more about her. I just thought you didn't want to talk about it because you didn't want to talk about what happened to her."

"I don't want to know about that until I'm ready," Michael said.

"I figured as much," his brother replied.

"I miss her," Michael looked sad again. "And Father and Thomas."

"It'll be alright," Chris said. "Someday, we'll be together again."

The two brothers crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

...

"Thomas, get in here!"

Thomas bristled, but entered the room as one of the caretakers, a woman with a sharp voice, black hair, and crow-like features glared at him.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Soichiro says that you hit him," the woman growled. "Is that true?"

"Maybe," Thomas answered. "He wouldn't leave me alone. And he hit me first."

Thomas's head jerked back as the woman's outstretched hand smacked his cheek.

"Bullying is something we don't tolerate here," she snapped. "You would do well to learn that."

Without another word she turned and strode away.

...

...

I hope everyone enjoyed that. And feel free to review.

And as for the lullaby, I wrote that myself so if you think about using that, ask first.

Next chapter: Chris tries to find a way to visit Thomas. Thomas is seeing just how cruel life can be.

Next chapter date: Tuesday, June 9th.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the new chapter. I've been so busy these past few days so I nearly forgot, but I didn't. Thank you to Egyptprncssxox, theabridgedkuriboh, Lee-Lee2306, FoxLover96, Ariette5, and shiningstar786 for all of the reviews on chapter 4. I also extend an additional thanks to SnowyOwl765 for the review on chapter 1. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Ever since he had come to the orphanage nearly two months ago, Thomas had yearned to be back with his brothers. He missed them terribly and wished that with each new day that Chris would come and tell the caretakers that he was there to take Thomas with him. Then what was left of their family would be back together again. The eight-year-old Arclight had already lost his father. He didn't want to lose his brothers too.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

Thomas groaned. He didn't have to look up to know that the voice belonged to none other than Howard Bolger. Howard was a tall, muscular boy of thirteen with shoulder-length burnt orange hair and malicious dark grey eyes.

"If it isn't little Tommy."

Thomas bristled. He hated being called Tommy and Howard knew that.

"That's _not_ my name," he snapped.

"What do you say we wrestle?" Howard asked, acting as if he had not heard a word Thomas said.

Thomas shook his head, knowing that Howard's definition of 'wrestling' meant pinning Thomas to the ground and beating him up. Howard was almost as tall as Chris and at least a hundred pounds heavier. Regardless of exact height and weight, the older boy was bigger and physically stronger than little Thomas.

Quick as a flash, the teen grabbed the child and flung him to the floor, his weight crashing down on top of him.

"Ugghhh..." Thomas squirmed, struggling in vain to break free. "Get...off of me..."

Howard smirked.

Thomas tried to hide his pain, but couldn't suppress a small whimper.

The red-headed teenager laughed, picked Thomas up, and slammed him against the wall.

"You're such a puny little shrimp, aren't you?" he sneered. "You're so pathetic. No wonder your brother doesn't want you around. He doesn't even come to see you. Probably wants as little to do with you as possible and I don't blame him."

With that, the older boy laughed cruelly and exited the room, leaving Thomas a sad and broken mess.

Thomas lay curled up on his side, crying softly.

The door opened and he saw the black-haired, crow-voiced woman. He had learned that her name was Jenna Withers.

"You pick fights and then lie there, crying like a baby when you're put in your place," she sniffed and shook her head. "I can't for the life of me understand why brats like you even exist."

"It wasn't my fault," Thomas replied, rubbing his shoulder, where Howard had knocked him into the wall.

"Oh it never is," Ms. Withers rolled her hazel eyes. "I've seen _your kind_ plenty of times. Always blaming someone else for your problems, never once taking responsibility for your actions. You're the most despicable little ingrates I've ever met. If it weren't for this kind establishment, you'd be sleeping on the street, which is what you deserve."

Without giving Thomas a chance to say anything, the woman stormed out.

Thomas sighed heavily and limped to his bed, silently willing himself not to cry. Shedding even so much as a single tear would only make his situation worse.

...

Chris smiled down at Michael as the little boy lied in bed, curled up in the blankets, breathing like a little baby. Michael had been feeling strangely tired throughout the day, so Chris insisted that he stay in bed for the day. All day, the pinknette had drifted between sleep an consciousness. Chris had stayed with him, only leaving when Faker required his assistance.

The doctor had said he understood that the silver-haired Arclight needed to look after his brother and had even been so kind to give him the remainder of the day off.

But Chris also knew that his other brother, little Thomas, was most likely not doing as well as they were. He was probably lying in his bed now, missing them, wishing he were with them. Chris missed him and even now felt terrible guilt for letting him go. But he tried to console himself with the knowledge that he would have lost them both. He had not made his decision willingly, it had all been in the heat of a single moment. But that didn't soften the blow, nor did it bring Thomas back.

With these things plaguing his conscience, the fifteen-year-old had gone to Dr. Faker, requesting a chance to visit the orphanage, just to see how his brother was doing.

He had been granted the permission to do so, but decided to wait until Michael was back to himself again. He was not sick, but Chris thought it would be best if he wasn't feeling so tired. Faker had told him that only he could go, but gave no precise reason, though Chris realized it would be best because their was no knowing what the orphanage would be like and would rather see it by himself before letting Michael see it.

'_I'm coming to see you soon, Thomas_,' the silvernette privately promised as he crawled into bed, allowing Michael to snuggle into his arms.

...

...

Next chapter: Chris sees Thomas.

Next chapter date: Wednesday, July 1st.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: As promised here is the new chapter. Thank you to the two who reviewed, Egyptprncssxox and FoxLover96 on the previous chapter. I hope this new chapter is enjoyed a little bit more.

Disclaimer: I am not Shin Yoshida, so I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters.

...

Thomas was lying on his bed, curled up under his blanket, feeling tired and sad.

The door opened and in walked Ms. Withers.

Thomas buried his face in his pillow, barely suppressing a whimper of fear.

Ms. Withers's eyes narrowed as she frowned at the child.

"Your brother is here to see you," she said coldly.

"R-really?" Thomas's eyes flashed with hope.

Without another look at him, the woman turned around to face the hallway. "He's awake."

Thomas grunted softly as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

His scarlet eyes flashed and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Chris come into the room.

"Big brother."

"Hello, little brother," Chris smiled, scooping Thomas into a brotherly hug.

It was then that the older Arclight sibling noticed how much the younger boy had changed in only a few short months: Thomas's once bright scarlet eyes had dulled, his once healthily tanned skin had paled, and he had grown alarmingly thin; when he hugged him, Chris could feel nearly every bone in his rib-cage. He also noticed that the red-and-yellow-haired child had a number of bruises and a cut or two here and there.

"Thomas was rather rambunctious when he first arrived here," Ms. Withers stated, hoping to divert Chris's attention from the minor injuries. "But we managed to properly tame him."

"My younger brother does _not_ need taming," Chris frowned. "He's not an animal."

Thomas clung to his older brother.

"Thomas," Chris held the boy at arm's length and looked him over. "Are you alright?"

The middle Arclight brother felt his blood run cold.

Behind Chris, he saw Ms. Withers give a slight shake of her head and he knew at once that the so-called caretaker expected him to lie and remain silent about what had been happening to him.

"I-I'm fine," Thomas whispered softly.

"There's no need to worry," Ms. Withers cut in before he could say anything more. "We've taken all care of him, making sure he has everything he needs. Isn't that right, Thomas?"

The boy nodded helplessly. He desperately wished that Ms. Withers would leave so he could enjoy his time with his brother. But he knew she wouldn't; the witch wasn't taking any chances. If she left Thomas alone with Chris, he would tell the latter about the abuse and she couldn't have that.

Suddenly, Thomas yawned.

Chris lifted his brother into his lap and held him.

Thomas lay his head against Chris's chest, sighing and feeling comforted.

His eyes slowly drifted shut, only to fly open again.

He couldn't fall asleep...not now! No when Chris was there with him. He couldn't miss a minute of his brother's visit.

Chris noticed his brother fighting to stay awake.

"Thomas, it's okay," he said, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"No, it's not," Thomas whispered.

...

...

Next chapter: Chris spends time with Michael as well as Kite and Hart while planning another visit to the orphanage.

Next chapter date: Thursday, July 9th.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the long-awaited chapter 7. Thank you to FoxLover96, Egyptprncssxox, SnowyOwl765, and theabridgedkuriboh for all the reviews on chapter 6. Also, an additional thanks to theabridgedkuriboh for the additional review on chapter 5. I hope everyone enjoys this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Chris glanced outside the window of his room. Storm clouds were moving in. There was no doubt in the eldest Arclight brother's mind that Michael would end up sleeping in his arms tonight. He didn't mind though.

Though Dr. Faker had allowed Michael to have his own room, the six-year-old pinknette had insisted on sleeping in Chris's room. Chris knew that his youngest brother was still upset about Thomas. He was too.

So as the thunder rumbled softly and the rain pelted against the window, Chris tucked Michael into bed.

Autumn was fading into winter and it was becoming colder. Michael had always been a little more susceptible to illness than either of his brothers, so Chris wasn't taking any chances. After all, he had no idea what was happening to Thomas right now and that made him regret his decision even more. But the least he could make sure that at least one of his brothers was being well looked after.

"I miss Thomas so much," Michael whispered softly.

"I know," Chris said, kissing Michael's forehead gently. "I do too, little brother. Hopefully, it won't be long until we can all be a real family once again."

...

As night fell over Heartland Tower, so did a storm. Michael cuddled close to Chris, who in turn wrapped his arms around the child gently along with another blanket. Michael whimpered and shut his eyes tightly when he heard a roll of thunder. Chris on the other hand, merely smoothed the six-year-old's pink curls, murmuring soft assurances that the thunder was outside and how nothing could harm Michael while he was there.

Before long, little Michael was sleeping peacefully. And with the pinknette asleep, Chris could now rest too, knowing that at least one of his two dear little brothers was safe and resting.

The thought alone struck a chord in his heart. Thomas was perhaps lying in his bed in the orphanage, curled up in terror as the thunder roared above him.

Chris himself was never bothered by storms, but both of his younger brothers seemed to have a particular dislike for them. Michael hated storms as a whole but Thomas had always hated thunder. And now, he was most likely having to deal with that fear all alone. There was no one there to talk to him, to comfort him.

The silver-haired Arclight had seen the signs that his younger brother was receiving less than adequate treatment at that orphanage. From the way the caretaker looked at him like an insect that needed to be squashed as quickly as possible, to Thomas's nervous demeanor whenever she was around. And of course there was the obvious lack of physical care for his little brother; his rapidly decreasing weight, the bags under his eyes, not to mention the bruises and scratches.

Michael stirred, murmuring softly.

Instinctively, Chris's fingers closed gently around Michael's, holding his hand as he slept.

The child smiled slightly and settled back into his relaxing slumber.

...

Only a few months had passed and Thomas had started to mentally regress. Chris had only visited him once and that had been month ago.

The middle Arclight brother lay on his bed, curled up in his blankets and staring tiredly at the ceiling, feeling sickly.

He groaned quietly as his stomach growled. He could only eat whenever Ms. Withers allowed him to and that hadn't been since yesterday afternoon.

The night before, little Thomas had felt tired and decided to rest before dinner. But he then woke to find that everyone had already eaten.

"Well, you should have come when everyone else did," Ms. Withers had sniffed. "Maybe next time you'll wait until after dinner to take a nap. And anyway you're eight years old, much too old to be taking naps. Or are you a baby?"

"I-"

"Are you a baby?" the so-called caretaker teased, smirking at Thomas. "Are you a little baby?"

Thoma said nothing, he merely sighed hopelessly, knowing that it was no use to try to argue with her.

Now, the red-and-yellow-haired child felt a severe need to get up but he felt too weak to get up. So, he decided to just lay there and pulled his blankets closer.

He could hear the roar of thunder outside. This only made his situation worse; the middle son of Byron Arclight hated thunderstorms. He and his brother Michael had hated storms ever since their mother passed.

Thomas didn't dare cry out when the thunder shook the ground or when the lightning flashed. The caretaker would only hit him for it.

Only a moment later, he realized the sheets on his bed felt moist...no...he couldn't have...

The eight-year-old looked under the blankets and realized what had happened...

He whimpered quietly and trembled, knowing that when Ms. Withers found out, she would be angry beyond belief.

Suddenly, the door to his room creaked open and in walked Ms. Withers, scowling.

"Y...Yes?" Thomas gulped, his eyes darting to the mattress nervously.

The caretaker glared at him.

"Get up," she snapped.

He whimpered softly, but did as he was told.

Ms. Withers stared down at the mattress and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

Thomas could feel himself shaking and his mouth had gone as dry as cotton.

"I..." he finally managed to find his voice.

"Don't you DARE lie to me," the woman growled.

"I...I'm sorry..." Thomas whispered softly. "I didn't meant to-"

Ms. Withers's hand swung out and hit him in the face. She then proceeded to grab his shoulders.

Thomas fought the urge to cry out as her claw-like nails dug into his small, now bony shoulders.

"We work very hard to keep this place running smoothly and we don't need little brats like you making that harder," she snarled.

"Especially spoiled, entitled little brats who got to the point where their own father abandoned them."

This cut Thomas like a knife. His father had not abandoned him...he had disappeared yes, but...he would never leave his children. Never.

Unable to contain his sorrow, the middle Arclight began to cry.

"Stop that this instant or I'll hit you again!" Ms. Withers warned. "Thomas, I mean it!"

Thomas gave a whimper of annoyance and put his hands to his eyes, sniffling, trying to stop crying.

Ms. Withers glared before grabbing Thomas's arm, yanking him a foot off the ground, and smacking him in the face. She then proceeded to shove him against the wall before storming from the room.

"Clean up this mess!" She barked over her shoulder.

...

"I win again."

Chris smiled slightly as Kite Tenjo huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Chris is the best duelist ever," Michael said proudly as he crawled into Chris's lap.

"Right behind Kite," uttered Hart Tenjo, Kite's younger brother from his bed.

Kite stood up from the table where he and Chris had sat and had their duel, which happened to be right next to Hart's bed, sat down beside Hart, and petted the child's soft, light blue hair.

"Thanks, kid," he said with a smile, something only little Hart could get out of him. "But right now, Chris definitely has me beat."

"It's just because I started sooner," Chris said kindly.

"And he's done it longer," Michael added.

Kite smiled at the small pinknette. While he was in better health than Hart, the youngest Arclight brother was very much like Hart in size and demeanor. The two were even the same age. The elder Tenjo brother was grateful that there was someone Hart's age for him to interact with, it might even help him gain the strength to fight his mysterious illness. And after all, it always did a child good to have friends, and Michael Arclight was kind, caring, polite, thoughtful, and gentle, Kite couldn't have found a better child to spend time with his precious little brother.

Meanwhile, he also felt he had found a kindred spirit in Chris. Both had had to grow up rather quickly due to circumstances with their fathers, the reasons being entirely different but the results were the same, both were intelligent and preferred to keep to themselves unless of course their siblings were involved. That of course, was another thing they had in common; both had little brothers that they loved dearly. Kite had Hart, and Chris had Thomas and Michael.

Kite knew to never mention Thomas around Michael. Chris had told him that Dr. Faker had forced him to choose between his brothers. One would stay and one would be sent to the orphanage across the city. And in a spur of the moment choice, Chris had sent Thomas away and Michael came with him to the tower.

The blond-and-green-haired teen didn't hold it against Chris though, if there was anyone he was angry with for the matter it was his father. How could he do that? There was more than enough room for all five boys in the tower.

"Kite?" he heard Chris calling him. "Kite. Earth calling Kite."

"Oh...sorry," Kite apologized.

"I think that's enough for today," the older teen said, gathering up his deck. "We'll pick this up again tomorrow, around the same time."

"Sounds good," Kite replied with a nod.

"You're certainly improving," Chris added with a hint of a smile as Michael grabbed his hand. "You actually managed to take half of my Life Points this time."

Kite grinned. Chris was a firm but fair teacher, always pushing him to try his absolute hardest.

"Alright," the thirteen-year-old duelist-in-training said as his friend left the room.

"Kite..." Hart sounded tired.

"What is it?" his brother asked, his smile now replaced with a look of worry.

Hart said nothing, but his amber-colored eyes slowly closed.

Kite decided not to push for answers and let his brother rest.

...

As Chris lay in his bed, Michael snuggled up beside him, he decided to pay another visit to the orphanage. For his brother's sake, he hoped things would go differently.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

Next chapter: Chris visits Thomas in the orphanage again. But this time things will be different.

Next chapter date: Saturday, August 15th.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is chapter 8. Thank you to KuroCho Kuraiko, shiningstar786, Egyptprncssxox, and FoxLover96 for the lovely reviews on chapter 7. I hope that everyone enjoys this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Thomas lay sprawled out across his bed, groaning softly. He couldn't believe his rotten luck; another child had arrived at the orphanage and Ms. Withers had allowed him to have the room where Thomas stayed.

(Flashback)

"Where am I supposed to stay?" Thomas had asked.

"You can share a room with Howard," Ms. Withers snapped, shoving Thomas into another room.

Howard lay stretched out on one of the beds, staring boredly at the ceiling.

"Perhaps you learn to be more polite instead of always picking fights," Ms. Withers said.

Thomas sighed helplessly and nodded begrudgingly.

(Flashback ends)

...

The day after Thomas had been moved to the same room as Howard, a couple had come through, looking to adopt a child, and had considered Thomas. At least until they saw him fighting with Howard.

Now, Thomas lay on his bed, rubbing his shoulder, still aching from the beating he suffered at the hands of Howard. Howard had been punished for fighting with Soichiro Tanaka, and he decided to let off steam by hurting Thomas, who could no longer flee to the safety of his own room since they now shared one.

Suddenly, he yelped as someone yanked him from the bed and shoved him to the floor. It was Ms. Withers. No doubt she had found out what had happened.

"You could have been adopted!" she screeched at Thomas as she slapped him across his face, knocking him against the wall. "You could have left and not been nuisance to us anymore! You threw it all away, idiot brat!"

She emphasized this with a punch to Thomas's nose.

The red-and-yellow-haired Arclight let out a cry of pain as the cruel caretaker continued her assault.

"Stop!" he yelled, trying to shield his head with his arms, but the monstrous woman yanked his arms down.

"Please, stop it," he pleaded softly, crawling desperately. He would have tried to run, had his legs not hurt so badly from the kicks he had received.

Ms. Withers reached out and grabbed his hair, pulling him back.

"Now don't you be loud or I'll make it worse for you," she leered.

...

"Hart's not feeling well today," Kite reported to Chris.

The older teen frowned.

"Michael's not going to be happy," he replied with a sigh. "And Kite, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" Kite's brows knit together, his face contorted with concern.

"I am going to visit Thomas today and I would like you to look after Michael for me. I understand your duty is to Hart first, but Michael has also been feeling rather tired today," Chris explained. "All I would ask you to do is check in on him every now and again. He'll just be resting."

Kite nodded.

"Alright then," the thirteen-year-old said. "I'll check in on him."

Chris thanked him before heading to Michael's room. Michael still slept in Chris's room some nights, but now he had become accustomed to staying in his own room just across the hall.

"I'll be home soon," he said, hugging the sleepy child.

"With Thomas?" Michael asked sluggishly.

"We'll see," his older brother answered.

Michael smiled tiredly before yawning and going back to sleep.

Chris placed another blanket over the six-year-old for warmth before leaving.

...

As Chris came closer to the orphanage, he felt any sense of cheerfulness or good feeling leave. The building stood dark and hollow-looking. He watched as rain continued to pour around him. A light mist shrouded the streets and the orphanage building, strengthening the feeling of dread.

With another heavy sigh, the fifteen-year-old Arclight entered the building.

...

"I'm sorry, but Thomas isn't feeling well today, you'll have to come back tomorrow or whenever his cold is gone," said Ms. Withers just a moment after Chris had entered the building and requested to see his younger brother.

"Ma'am, all due respect, I've looked after my brother in the past when he felt under the weather and so I highly doubt today will be any different," Chris replied.

"Mr. Arclight, I must insist that you not go in there," the caretaker wasn't letting up.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" the silver-haired teen asked.

The woman said nothing.

"_What_ are you trying to hide from me?" he questioned again.

"Oh...I just didn't want to worry you if you saw your precious little brother suffering," Ms. Withers said quickly. "After all, some colds can get rather severe."

This did not satisfy Chris at all. He couldn't just leave without visiting his brother.

"Thomas!" he suddenly gasped.

Ms. Withers turned to see the child standing in the doorway, clutching his injured shoulder and sporting a black eye.

"Oh my..." Chris hurried over and gently took his brother in his arms. "Thomas, what happened?"

"He fell," Ms. Withers answered just as Thomas opened his mouth. "The other day a couple was coming to look for a child to adopt and Thomas didn't want to leave here unless he left with you. So he was running upstairs and he fell. Isn't that right, Thomas?"

The eight-year-old nodded and stared down at the floor.

Her story made no sense. But if what he suspected was the case turned out to be so, Chris decided not to say anything at the moment.

"Well, alright," the eldest Arclight said softly. "Other than that, have you been doing alright, Thomas?"

Thomas glanced at Ms. Withers before sighing and nodding, after which he allowed his tired and sore legs to give out and let himself fall against his brother's chest.

"Ms. Withers, are you **_absolutely sure_** that my brother has been properly cared for?" Chris asked, carefully masking his worry so as to avoid upsetting Thomas.

"Yes," the woman answered.

"I'll be back in a few days then," he said, hugging Thomas gently.

Thomas nodded sadly.

...

...

Next chapter: Chris tries to help Thomas.

Next chapter date: Monday, September 14th.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: While it is a little late, here is the new chapter as promised. Thank you to shiningstar786 and FoxLover96 for the reviews on the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Chris opened his eyes slowly as he felt Michael's tiny body snuggle closer to his side before curling into a ball beneath the blanket. Michael was feeling much better and Chris had taken every care he could to make sure that things stayed that way.

"When you see Thomas today, can you give him the card I made for him the other day when Kite was looking after me?" Michael asked, holding up a paper card. On the front was a roughly drawn heart with the words 'Get well soon, Thomas Love, Michael' on the front.

Chris smiled.

"Sure," he said, patting Michael's pink curls.

...

"Come on, say 'Uncle', Tommy," Howard sneered.

Thomas twisted weakly. Just a few months ago, the little red-and-yellow-haired boy would have given a retort and fought back. But now he was so broken and sad, all he could do was try to get loose.

"Get off," he grunted. "You're crushing me."

Howard laughed coldly.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you actually got smaller and weaker," the teen snickered. "Look at you, I swear the little kids here have teddy bears bigger than you."

"Howard, stop it," the child responded, pushing in vain. "Just get off."

The boy decided to take it a step further.

Before Thomas could say a word, Howard grabbed a scarf and tied it tightly around Thomas's hands.

The eight-year-old whimpered and tried to loosen the scarf, but it only took a few moments to realize that the knot was too tight.

Howard drew his arm back and send a punch flying to Thomas's stomach.

The younger boy let out a yelp of pain.

The orange-haired adolescent knocked Thomas against a wall and continued his assault.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he leered as he sat down on Thomas's chest.

Thomas squirmed, but the ruthless Howard continued the beating.

...

"Thomas, hold still."

The red-and-yellow-haired child whimpered in pain as Chris lifted his left arm and snapped a picture with the camera he had hidden in his coat pocket.

"Alright," Chris said softly. "Now let me get a picture of your eye."

Thomas nodded and pulled the ice pack away from his black eye.

"Thomas, I know this will be difficult," the older Arclight said. "But I need you to show me your back."

The middle son of Byron Arclight moaned as he realized Chris would see the bruises, the cuts, and the fist-shaped welts that covered his back.

"Please, little brother," the fifteen-year-old murmured, giving the younger boy's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm doing this to help you."

"Will it help?" Thomas asked in a choked whisper as he pulled his hand free and placed it atop his cast-covered right hand.

"Yes, it will," Chris answered, also placing his hand on Thomas's injured right arm.

"I promise it will."

...

...

Next chapter: Chris confronts Dr. Faker.

Next chapter date: Saturday, September 19th.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here is the new chapter. Thank you to Egyptprncssxox, shiningstar786, FoxLover96, and theabridgedkuriboh for the reviews on the previous chapter. Also, an additional thank you to theabridgedkuriboh for the additional reviews on chapters 7 and 8. Enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Thomas lay down on his bed and tried to get some sleep, but the pain that plagued nearly his entire body prevented him from being comfortable enough to be able to rest.

Morning came all too soon and the child was woken by someone ripping him from his bed.

"Get up!" Ms. Withers barked.

The eight-year-old was thrown to the floor, crying out as his weight landed on his broken arm.

The monstrous caretaker smirked, walked over to him and stepped on his left hand.

Thomas yelped and squirmed, trying to free his previously uninjured hand, now being crushed by a madwoman.

"Stop!" he begged, still trying to get her foot off of his hand.

Glaring down at him, Ms. Withers tossed her black hair and yanked him up by his collar.

"Let's go," she growled.

"Where are we going?" Thomas choked out.

His answer was a slap to the face.

"Don't ever ask questions, you brat," Ms. Withers snapped. "You'll see where we're going when we get there."

Thomas fought the urge to cry out as she pulled him stumbling through the orphanage. Several times he felt too tired and sore to continue walking, but didn't allow himself to stop for fear of the psychotic woman dragging him along if he fell.

Finally, they came to a dark grey door. Ms. Withers reached into her pocket, pulled out a key, and unlocked the door before giving Thomas a shove.

The little boy fell against the wall.

"You stay in there until you learn your place!" the caretaker snarled as she slammed the door and locked it. "You are without any say here and if you cause anymore trouble, I promise you will regret it!"

"Let me out!" Thomas yelled, throwing himself against the door, careful to avoid doing anything with his broken arm.

He heard her footsteps fading away, the sound of her high heels becoming softer before disappearing altogether.

"Let me out!" he cried again, banging on the door frantically. "Please! It's dark in here! Ms. Withers, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was bad! Ms. Withers, please! **MS. WITHERS I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE, PLEASE, MS. WITHERS LET ME OUT!**"

After a while of pounding his fist on the door, little Thomas found himself slumping against the door and slipping to the floor. His stomach was churning and his heart was wrenching. How could all of this have happened to him? First, he'd lost his father. Then, his father's old work partner had had him sent away while his brothers got to stay together. And now, he was being tortured by a boy in the orphanage, and the woman who was supposed to look after him and care for the children of the facility.

He closed his eyes tightly and drew his knees to his chest.

...

"I'm here to see my brother," Chris said.

This time he had left his camera. After his last visit, the silvernette was confident he had enough evidence to get justice for his brother. But he'd gotten the day off and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Thomas today. Michael was in school and Hart was feeling better, so just he and Kite were spending the day together.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Arclight," Ms. Withers put on a simpering face. "You see, Thomas got into a very bad fight with one of the other children yesterday and is being punished."

"What?" Chris's pale eyebrows arched and his azure eyes narrowed. "Let me see him."

"I cannot do that," she answered. "He's being punished. And I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to visit in the next month."

"And just why not?" Chris demanded. Who was this woman to tell him he couldn't see his little brother?

"Because every fall, we take the children on an outing, usually out to the countryside," Ms. Withers explained. "We feel it gives them a nice change of scenery from the city."

The fifteen-year-old Arclight wasn't sure if he should believe her. She seemed as though she was hiding something. He wasn't stupid, he knew she was somehow behind all of Thomas's injuries. If she wasn't directly responsible, she was possibly allowing one of the other children to hurt Thomas and refused to step in. That wouldn't be hard to believe. She had always appeared to lack any care for Thomas.

"Well, when you see him, I want you to let him know I'll be back for him when he comes back," Chris said. He didn't know what else to do. If he pushed too far, she would catch on and possibly hurt Thomas even more. He would be forced to wait.

"Of course," Ms. Withers smiled.

...

Thomas lay against the door. It was pitch black inside the room he had been thrown into. After crawling around with his bruised hand stretched out in front of him, the red-and-yellow-haired boy decided that it was likely a closet, as small as it was.

"How long will she make me stay in here?" the child asked himself softly.

He wanted to call out for someone, anyone, to let him out. He hated the dark. Thunderstorms and the dark, two things he had always hated and now had to face alone.

An undeterminable amount of time passed and Thomas felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He was cold, he was tired, he was hungry, and he was in pain.

'_She can't have forgotten me,'_ he said to himself. '_Could she?_'

The little boy sighed and wiped his eyes, wincing. They felt so sore, especially his black eye.

His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in the last two days. Whenever he supposedly misbehaved, Ms. Withers would withhold food. In the last few weeks she had gotten worse about it. Sometimes poor Thomas would go for days without any food. And now that he was locked in the closet or 'Isolation' as Ms. Withers and the staff called it, he would be given no food and just enough water to get by. After all if he just up and died, that would cause suspicion.

"What have I done to deserve this?" he asked out loud. "Why is all of this happening to me?"

He imagined Chris and Michael sitting at the tower. It was becoming colder so Michael most likely spent more time indoors and Chris was very likely to be taking every measure he could to stave off any potential illnesses the youngest Arclight brother could possibly catch. Chris had always been a loving and doting older brother to both Thomas and Michael. Ever since their mother died when Michael was a baby and Thomas just a toddler, Chris had stepped in and helped their father take care of them.

'_I wish you were here now, Chris_' Thomas sighed inwardly.

"Chris..." he murmured softly. "Please come back for me...you said you would...you promised..."

He leaned against the wall and tried to get comfortable. He really needed to rest.

...

"Dr. Faker, it's Chris," called a voice from the other side of the door.

Dr. Faker sighed.

"Come in, Chris."

The silver-haired Arclight entered the room, holding a large envelope.

"Doctor," he said, his voice cold and his brows set together in a look of utter seriousness. "I need to talk to you. This is urgent. I understand that you're a very busy man and I'm sorry, but this could **not** wait."

...

...

Next chapter: Faker must decide what to do about Thomas.

Next chapter date: Monday, October 12th.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is chapter 11. Thank you shiningstar786, Egyptprncssxox, FoxLover96, theabridgedkuriboh, Guest, and Jammed123 for the reviews on chapter ten. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

"Chris, this is hardly the time," Dr. Faker began.

"Dr. Faker please," the silver-haired teen looked worried. "This is about my little brother."

"He's being looked after in the orphanage," Dr. Faker said gently.

Chris opened the envelope and pulled out a picture of Thomas, his right arm in a cast. He then pulled out several more; Thomas sporting a black eye, bruises on his arms and legs and stomach, and fist-shaped welts on his back.

Faker looked stunned.

"I...I didn't...how did you...?"

"I smuggled a camera in after I saw Thomas with his arm in a cast," Chris explained. "I took several pictures because I needed evidence. Doctor, you have to help him."

For a moment, Faker said nothing.

"Please," Chris's normally calm face now looked worried and sad. "Bring him to the tower. He won't be any trouble. I'll look after him, I'll make sure he never misbehaves. I promise-"

"Christopher, you know that Hart can't-" Faker began.

"All due respect, sir," Chris tried again. "Please, Thomas is going through torture and abuse that no child should ever be forced to endure. That woman who's doing this to him could end up killing him. Please, doctor I need to bring him here where he can be safe."

Faker said nothing, but when he looked down at the photos, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt. He was a father himself and it tugged at his heartstrings to see a young child not much older than his younger son suffering this way.

"I'll think about it," he said finally.

Chris looked disappointed, but nodded, not wanting to push too hard.

...

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning when Dr. Faker finally finished his work and decided to get a little bit of rest before Chris got up and once again asked him for permission to bring Thomas to the tower.

He had just stood up when he realized he wasn't alone; there was another man standing there. A man with long, blond hair pulled back into a single braid...

"Byron?" the doctor rubbed his eyes, only to find that there was yet another man in the room. This man had black hair with a single red streak and dark eyes to match.

"Kazuma...this can't be," Faker gasped. "Alright, get ahold of yourself. It's just the stress of your job getting to you."

"Don't try to fool yourself, Faker," Kazuma barked. "You know we're here."

"You have a great deal of nerve," Byron's amber eyes filled with hatred. "After what you've put my family through."

"Byron, that wasn't my fault," Faker protested. "You have to understand-"

"What has happened to my son Thomas **IS** your fault!" Byron cut him off. "You sacrificed Kazuma and myself for your own selfish desires. You weren't thinking of what your actions would lead to! It never occurred to you what effect those actions would have on our families!"

"That's right!" Kazuma joined in. "Now my son and daughter will grow up fatherless! I won't have the chance to take my son on an adventure with me like I promised him before I left with you! But my children still have their grandmother to look after them, Byron's sons have no one! They had only each other, but now because of your selfishness, that's been taken away from them too! How can you live with yourself?"

"It's not-"

"You took me from my sons," Byron growled. "Poor Thomas is now languishing in an orphanage because of you. And little Michael feels guilty because he got to stay with Chris and Thomas didn't. And Chris...oh, Chris...he struggles but hides it from you and everyone else. He feels immense guilt for his decision, knowing the pain Thomas has gone through because of it. Nevermind that this is entirely _**YOUR **_fault!"

"Byron, listen-" Faker tried once again.

"What if it had been Kite or little Hart suffering at the hands of the people in that orphanage?" Byron demanded. "What if it were one of your own children being subjected to that kind of horrific abuse you so callously allowed to happen to Thomas?"

"If you're so willing to hurt even a child just to have what you want," Kazuma and Byron spoke together. "How can you call yourself a father?"

This dealt a strong blow to Faker. Why wouldn't they give him a chance to explain?

"Hart is only two years younger than Thomas," Byron continued as Kazuma faded away. "The same age as Michael. You wouldn't make Hart suffer by taking Kite from him, and yet it doesn't trouble you to do that to Michael."

Faker said nothing, knowing it would be pointless.

"How can you speak to Chris or even look at him, knowing what you've done to him and his brother?" Byron went on. "How can you see him everyday and pretend you're not the reason that the little family he has left was torn apart? I once thought of you as my friend, and you did you took me from my children, all for your own benefit! I can only hope that someday, you suffer as much hell as you put me and especially my sons through, you traitor!"

Faker was taken aback. The Byron Arclight he had known had always been a friendly and even-tempered man. But now, he could scarcely believe this was the same person who had assisted him with his research.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" the father of Kite and Hart shouted.

"You took Chris and Michael in," Byron's voice had lowered to a deadly whisper. "Now, you'll extend that same offer to Thomas. You will retrieve him from that abusive place and you will _**never**_ tear them apart again."

"And what if I were to refuse?" Faker didn't know why he asked this question.

"You don't want to know what will happen if you don't," Byron answered coldly. "But I can tell you that your life will be filled with misery and woe if you refuse."

For a while, Faker said nothing, but he actually found himself actually trembling slightly. He wouldn't admit it, but he was frightened. He didn't want to see or know what Byron had in store for him. And what if Byron decided to target his sons? He couldn't allow that, especially to little Hart.

"Alright," he said finally. "I'll tell Chris when he comes to work."

Byron gave a curt nod before fading away just as Kazuma had.

...

"Chris, I thought about what we discussed yesterday," Dr. Faker began.

Chris looked hopeful.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You have my permission to go to the orphanage and bring Thomas here. I'll send a note with you."

"Oh...thank you, Dr. Faker," Chris smiled. "Thank you. I promise you won't regret this."

Faker said nothing.

...

"I'm here for my brother," Chris said.

"Well...er...he's not here at the moment."

Chris noted that this was not Ms. Withers, the shrill and hateful woman whom it had been his displeasure to deal with previously. This woman had shoulder-length dark brown hair and kind, green eyes.

"I've brought a note from Dr. Faker giving permission for me to take my brother with me to Heartland Tower," the eldest Arclight brother was becoming impatient.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, looking genuinely so. "But Thomas is not here."

"Well, where is he?" Chris asked. It had only been a few days since his last visit.

The woman looked sad.

"He's...in the hospital."

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

Next chapter: Chris sees just how much damage the orphanage has inflicted on Thomas.

And I know that I have missed promised update dates in the past, but I can promise everyone that the next chapter will definitely be out on Tuesday, November 17th.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thank you to shiningstar786, JaylynnArclight, FoxLover96, and Egyptprncssxox for the reviews on chapter 11. I apologize for the slight delay, I know I promise to update on the 17th, but something came up. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

"Please don't be mad."

Chris sighed, stroking his younger brother's golden bangs.

"I'm not mad, Thomas," he said softly.

Thomas gazed up at him.

"You're sure?"

Chris nodded. The silver-haired adolescent Arclight wasn't about to fault his brother for something that was beyond his control.

"It'll heal soon enough," he said.

"It still hurts," Thomas murmured. "Ms. Withers didn't give me anything for it. She said if I hadn't made her angry, she never would have done it."

"That's no excuse," Chris frowned. "She had no right to do that to you."

"She did it all the time," his younger brother said. "She was always hitting me and yelling at me."

Chris shook his head. He knew the orphanage would be hard on Thomas, but he hadn't known that it would be this bad until a few weeks ago.

"She was the one that did this to me," the red-and-yellow-haired child informed his older brother, looking down at his left leg, now bandaged up and propped up on a pillow.

Chris frowned. Who did that spiteful woman think she was to treat his dear little brother that way?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably the nurse," Chris said.

The door opened to reveal a kind-looking woman with short, auburn hair and bright blue eyes.

"Dr. Faker signed the paperwork," she informed the boys. "You can go home, Thomas."

"I can?" Thomas's eyes regained some of their lost luster.

The nurse nodded.

"I trust he'll be well looked after," she said, smiling at Chris.

Chris nodded in reply.

"You can count on that," he promised.

...

"This will be your room, Thomas," Chris said, moving to open the door. Before he could do so however, Thomas grabbed his arm.

"Can I just stay in your room with you?" the eight-year-old asked. "Please?"

"Thomas, I-"

"Please!" the little boy pleaded, squeezing Chris's hand and looking up at his brother with wide, fearful eyes. "Please, Chris, don't make me sleep in there alone."

Thomas's hands were shaking so badly and he looked so frightened, Chris didn't have the heart to tell him no.

Though it had only been four short months since their separation, it was clear that even that short amount of time had done a number on little Thomas.

Chris nodded, took his brother's hand, and guided the smaller Arclight to his own room.

"Here we are, right across from yours," he said, opening the door.

Thomas entered and looked around. Chris's room looked similar to the one he'd had back in their old home. There was a bed in the far left corner of the room right next to the wall, a desk beside it. The wall opposite the bed boasted a shelf lined with books.

Thomas leaned heavily against Chris's side. He felt so tired and weak that he couldn't even stand on his own.

Without a word, the silver-haired teen gently lifted Thomas into his arms and set him on the bed before reaching for the royal blue blanket folded at the foot of the bed, and wrapped it around Thomas.

Little Thomas immediately crawled to the side of the bed that faced the wall and curled up under the warm and fluffy blanket. He sighed at feeling comfortable once again.

"Thanks, Aniki," he murmured, lying down on one of the pillows.

Chris couldn't help but smile down at his younger sibling.

Before either brother could say a word, Thomas yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You're tired," Chris said.

Thomas nodded, his eyes dazed and unfocused. It was only seven o'clock and yet here he was, struggling to stay awake. Of course, he had hardly had a chance to have a good night's sleep. The red-and-yellow-haired child couldn't even really think of how long it had been since he had gotten a full rest.

Thomas lied down. Chris began tucking him in and adjusting the pillows behind his head. He was still very much traumatized by all of the things that had happened to him in the last few months. But at least now that was over. He was back with his brothers. He would see Michael again and Chris would take care of both of them just like he had before. Right now, he was caring for Thomas.

So, the middle Arclight brother closed his eyes. He really was exhausted and he did need some rest.

Chris, thinking that maybe some tea would help Thomas to relax a little more, stood to go prepare some, just as Thomas lifted his head and gazed up at him. The silvernette's heart wrenched. He could tell just from the look on Thomas's face that he was in so much pain.

His eyes, in addition to looking hurt and scared, were red and watery, as though someone had punched him in both eyes.

Thomas sat up slightly and Chris found himself striding back over to the bed and sitting down beside his brother.

Thomas could barely register anything around him. It was all becoming so dark. His mind was spinning and his vision, already disoriented, was whirling. His limbs were so heavy and he was dizzy and lost in the hazy darkness, but he could swear that Chris's voice was calling to him quietly.

"Thomas?" Chris whispered softly, stroking his brother's hair. "Thomas, what is it? Thomas?"

He whined and squeezed his eyes shut. What was wrong with him? He felt himself falling once again into the icy dark abyss, barely able to feel his older brother's arms around him anymore.

"It hurts..." Thomas whimpered when he was finally able to make a sound. "It hurts...make it stop...Chris please make it stop...it hurts..."

"Thomas," Chris said softly, his heart aching for his little brother. "Thomas, listen to me-"

"Make it stop!" Thomas wailed.

...

...

You all know how this part goes, I write, you let me know what you thought.

Next chapter: Thomas is still suffering from his time in the orphanage and Chris tries to help him.

Next chapter date: Tuesday, December 1st.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: As promised, here is the brand new chapter. Thank you to FoxLover96 for the review on the previous chapter, as well as the many silent readers. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

After taking a little while for Chris to convince Dr. Faker that something was very wrong, Thomas was examined and had been found to be suffering not only a great, bodily pain but also extreme nervousness. As a result, the boy was then given several different types of medication to quiet his nerves.

"Is he going to be alright?" Chris asked as Thomas lay under the covers, significantly calmer and nearly asleep.

"He'll be under the influence of the medication for the rest of the night," Dr. Faker answered. "He is calmer, but obviously still distressed. Look at him, he's crying."

The eldest Arclight turned back to Thomas. His younger brother indeed crying and gazing up at him desperately. He sat with Thomas and gently brushed his tears from his cheeks.

Tears continued to drip down Thomas's cheeks and he leaned against Chris's shoulder. What else could the silver-haired teen do but wrap his arms around the child and stroke his hair, all the while hushing him gently? He remembered the agony Thomas had gone through at the orphanage and once again guilt gnawed at his heart. But he reminded himself that had he not let Thomas go, both of his brothers would have gone and he would be nursing two broken boys, not just one.

In spite of everything, Chris smiled and laid Thomas in his bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead softly. After all of this, he decided it might be best if Thomas stay in bed for a few days. That way, Thomas could rest up for as long as he wanted.

Little Thomas smiled back and closed his eyes again.

"Sleep as long as you want, Thomas," his older brother murmured, stroking his cheek. "I promise I'll be right here to look after you."

Thomas nodded slowly. He really did need his rest after so much stress.

Chris reached over and turned out the light.

The moment the room went dark, Thomas let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Thomas!" Chris hastily switched the light back on. "What is it? Does something hurt?"

"Don't turn the light off!" Thomas wailed, scrambling up and wrapping his arms tightly around his middle. "I hate the dark!"

'_That's right,_' Chris could have kicked himself. '_Thomas has always hated the dark. How could I have forgotten..._'

"Thomas, I'm so sorry," the adolescent Arclight apologized, wrapping his arms gently around Thomas.

"That woman..." Thomas still refused to say Ms. Withers's name. "She locked me in a closet...sometimes I'd be in there for hours...I'd scream and cry for her to let me out, but she'd always leave me. She said that I was being punished because I was bad."

"You did nothing wrong," Chris assured his suffering sibling. "That woman wasn't right in the head. The new caretaker told me that she was put away."

"At least she got in trouble," the younger Arclight brother sighed. "Chris...don't turn the light off again and please don't leave me..."

"I won't," Chris promised, holding his brother closer. "I'll stay right here with you."

...

Chris wasn't sure how Thomas managed to do it, but the child had managed to sleep through an entire day.

It was now early evening. The room was dimly lit. Chris knew that Thomas would panic if the room was dark and so decided to keep the light in the far corner, not overpowering but enough to cast a warm, reassuring glow around the room to keep Thomas calm.

The middle Arclight brother now lay in his older brother's bed, tucked into a number of warm blankets. His dark red hair spilled out on the pillow around him, his golden bangs scattered messily above his now closed scarlet eyes as he lay on his back, breathing softly and silently.

Chris sat beside the bed, watching his dear little brother rest. He had been through so much in the last few months, it was only fair that he was able to have the rest and relaxation he had been denied.

...

Thomas opened his eyes to find himself lying in his own bed, wrapped in several blankets. He slowly turned his head to the side and found that Chris sitting beside his bed, leaned against the wall, half-dozing. When he saw that his brother had regained consciousness, Chris sat up, took Thomas's hand, and squeezed it gently.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I've been better," Thomas replied weakly. Even after a full night's rest, he still felt so tired and drained.

"Are you feeling up to eating anything?" Chris questioned, now holding Thomas's hand between both of his own.

Thomas shook his head.

"I still feel weird..." he said slowly.

Chris nodded in understanding, not wanting to push his little brother. The silver-haired teen gave the child's hand another careful squeeze and gently patted his head.

"You need to get a little more rest," Chris said, smiling sadly.

Thomas managed a slight nod before rubbing his eyes and snuggling deeper into his blankets.

"Thomas!"

Thomas winced before opening his eyes and smiling tiredly. His vision was blurred and hazy, but he could see a small figure enter the room. He reached up toward the figure, but his arm was stiff and heavy and fell back down onto the bed.

"It's okay now," Michael whispered, patting Thomas's hair. "You're just tired and maybe a little sick. But we're together again."

"Mic...Michael..."

Thomas's voice was so weak and his throat felt tight and sore.

The little pinknette smiled sadly and sat on the bed beside Thomas.

"Go back to sleep, big brother," he murmured. "Get better. Chris and I will be here and you wake up."

...

...

Next chapter: Chris and Michael reunite and reconnect with Thomas. Meanwhile, Mr. Heartland sees an advantage in Thomas.

Next chapter date: Monday, December 14th.

Until then, everyone. And please feel free to leave reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello, everyone. KaibaGirl here. I appreciate the favorites and follows but the lack of feedback has told me maybe the stories aren't as good as I thought they were, or that I've lost my touch. Whatever the case may be, I have decided to disappear for a little while. I love writing and that's my whole reason for posting stories and chapters. But I, like any other writer on here, I like to have a little feedback every now and again. And due to the lack of response, I admit I'm a little burned out. I've struggled with this a few times in the past, but now it's gotten to the point where I just need to say I'll be taking a break for a little while. Unless you lot want me to stay. Well, enjoy this last little piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

As afternoon faded into evening, Thomas stirred and groaned. Chris and Michael tucked him in gently and stroked his hair and cheek to calm him. The middle Arclight sighed, gazing wearily at his older and younger brothers. He looked so pained and tired. Poor Thomas always seemed to be in pain.

"It's alright," Michael whispered sadly, gently holding his brother's hand, their fingers entwined. "We're right here, Thomas. We'll take good care of you."

Thomas nodded slightly, his scarlet eyes dazed and tired.

Michael hugged him tightly and the two nuzzled together gently.

"I missed you," Thomas murmured, laying back down on his pillow. The act of sitting up earlier alone had drained him and the only way to steady himself was to simply lie back down.

The little red-and-yellow-haired child let out a ragged sigh as he blinked a few times to try to restore his vision to no avail.

His younger brother curled close to him. All the six-year-old could do was hold his brother close and try to reassure him. Chris loomed over the two of them, a look of worry on his face. He, like Michael, absolutely loathed seeing their brother in such a state, but all he could do was try to reassure him as well.

"You'll be better soon, Thomas," little Michael muttered softly, tears threatening to fall from his emerald-colored eyes. "We'll get you better."

His brother shivered softly.

Chris smiled weakly and brushed aside Thomas's bangs.

"You need to rest a little more," he said.

"I'm so...cold..." Thomas managed to get out.

His older brother gently wrapped him in another blanket.

"Just stay warm and try to rest," the silvernette told the sleepy eight-year-old.

...

...

That was my last update for a while. I hope everyone enjoyed it.

To those who still stuck by me up until this point, thank you for that. I'll try to come back soon. For everyone else, well thanks for at least enjoying the stories.

Well, if you want me to stay, let me know by PM, review, whichever. If not, bye for now.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know it's been a while and I do apologize for that. Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy this new chapter.

Also a special thank you to my friend VegetaCold, who helped me with this latest chapter. You may not know much about Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, but you sure did one hell of a job helping me with this piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Thomas lay on his stomach, rubbing his back. Every day was was a struggle. Morning faded into evening.

Suddenly he felt clawlike hands yank him from his bed.

"No..." he groaned. "Please..."

"Shut up!" A harsh crowlike voice barked.

Ms. Withers glared down at him, squeezing his wrists so tightly, little Thomas could swear his bones were splintering.

"Stop!" the child pleaded, trying desperately to free himself.

Ms. Withers shoved him against the wall, one hand over his nose and mouth, the other around his throat and began to squeeze...

Thomas's eyes flew open.

"Thomas what is it?"

The middle Arclight turned to see his brothers sitting beside his bed.

Just two days ago, Chris had coaxed him into his own room. But he was there with Thomas so often, that the child may as well have just stayed in his room.

Chris wiped Thomas's face gently with a cool, wet cloth while Michael placed a soft pillow under his cast-encased arm.

Thomas stared tiredly at his older brother.

With a strained half-smile, Chris reached over for something on the table beside the bed.

Thomas blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his vision.

"Here," Chris held the thing, a thermometer to his little brother's mouth. "Open up."

Thomas groaned softly, but did as he was told.

It turned out that he had a fever of 102.2, which certainly explained why despite wearing no shirt and being covered with only a light sheet, the eight-year-old was burning up and covered in sweat.

"Michael, you head to bed," Chris said to his youngest brother. "Get some rest. I'll take care of Thomas."

Michael rubbed his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

When the pinknette had left, Chris turned back to Thomas, who was now drifting off, and took the younger boy's uninjured hand gently.

Thomas's fingers intertwined with Chris's and the child tugged lightly. It was a gesture that little Thomas had done from the time he was a baby; a nonverbal request to be held.

Chris would have been only too happy to grant his brother's request, but was far too afraid of hurting him.

It was at that moment that Chris realized he'd forgotten...

"Thomas," he whispered. "I need to go to work, but I'll make sure there's someone here to look after you."

...

"All you have to do is keep any eye on him."

"I don't know, Chris-"

"Please, Kite. Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland just sprung that on me the other day and I completely forgot," Chris was all but pleading.

This surprised Kite; Chris was always so calm and controlled. And he never forgot things. Of course, it made sense when one remembered that his main priority at the time was his brother. Kite understood this, after all Hart was his reason for staying here and dealing with Heartland and his father's lack of care for the younger Tenjo.

With a sigh, the green-and-yellow-haired teen nodded.

"Thank you, Kite," Chris smiled slightly.

Without another word, the two made their way to Thomas's room.

Kite had never seen Thomas before except in one picture that Chris had of the three.

When they entered the room, the young Tenjo's gaze landed right on the bed. A small child lay there, nestled among the fluffy blankets and soft pillows, completely abandoned to sleep. His face was moist with sweat, his dark red hair damp and his golden fringe pressed to his forehead.

"Chris..."

"I'm here, Thomas," Chris said softly, stroking the child's hair from his face. "I'll be right back, I promise. I have a friend here who will take good care of you until I return."

The red-and-yellow-haired boy didn't seem to register this, he merely shivered and reached for the blanket at the edge of the bed.

Chris pushed it out of his reach and made him lie back down.

"I'm sorry, Thomas," the silvernette said. "But we need to bring your fever down."

Thomas whined softly but curled up under his thin sheet.

"I'll look after him," Kite promised.

Chris smiled and nodded gratefully before turning and exiting the room.

...

"Chris...I want Chris..."

Kite looked up to see Thomas staring at him.

"You're not Chris...where's my brother?" he murmured groggily.

"Your brother will be back soon," Kite told him. "He's just at work right now but he'll be back."

"I want Chris," Thomas said, his scarlet eyes filled with unease.

"I don't want you," Thomas cried. "I just want Chris. Please tell him to come back.''

Kite sighed, unsure of what else to do, and turned to go get Chris when the door opened to reveal Mr. Heartland.

"Now now Kite, what are you doing to upset Chris's little brother?"

Kite looked dumbfounded.

"I..."

Mr. Heartland ignored him and walked over to Thomas's bedside.

"You poor thing what did Kite do to you?"

Thomas tried weakly to sit up in bed.

"He...well...he didn't do anything..." the child stammered. "But I want to see Chris..."

"You poor boy," Mr. Heartland shook his head. "That orphanage must have been terrible for you. I imagine Chris is worried for you."

The little Arclight sighed.

"I really want to see him, Mr. Heartland."

Kite glared at Mr. Heartland.

"Heartland, I can take care of Thomas," he said angrily. "Chris put me in charge of him until he got back."

"I can see how you look after him," the man smirked. "The poor boy was crying and you were just sitting there listening to him, not even trying to help him."

"That's not fair!" Kite protested. "I was going to-"

"Enough."

Heartland patted Thomas's head while frowning at Kite.

"Going to what? Send him into distress? Congratulations, I believe you've succeeded."

Little Thomas lay curled in a ball, hugging his middle.

"Chris told me to watch him," Kite growled. "I didn't know how to-"

"I believe you've done enough,"he was cut off once again. "I'll take it from here. Besides, Hart's crying for you.

At this, the green-and-yellow-haired teen looked panicked and raced from the room.

"I didn't...want to make him feel bad..." Thomas murmured. "I just..."

"It's alright, he's just worried about his own little brother," Heartland told him.

"Mr. Heartland."

Thomas looked to the doorway to see his big brother standing there, his face set in a cold frown.

"Hello, Christopher," the green-haired man smirked. "How nice to see you."

"I thought I tasked Kite with watching over my brother while I was working," the teen Arclight said coldly.

"He had to go and tend to little Hart," Mr. Heartland spoke.

"Be that as it may, I've returned so if you'll excuse us, Thomas and I have a dueling lesson," Chris stated.

Thomas's tired eyes regained some of their lost luster.

"We're going to duel?" the child asked softly. "You really mean it?"

"Of course," Chris said. "Mr. Heartland, I believe Dr. Faker requires your assistance."

Heartland frowned, but turned and left.

After making sure he was gone, Chris turned and examined Thomas's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Thomas shook his head.

"No, why would he?" the little boy asked.

"Let's just say he doesn't have the most favorable relationship among the duelists here," the eldest Arclight brother said. "Now we're going to duel after you have some rest."

Thomas would have protested, but rest sounded pretty good right now, especially with him still suffering from the fever. So without another word, Thomas curled up and drifted off.

...

...

Next chapter: Chris finally has his chance to teach both of his little brothers to duel.

Next chapter date: Saturday, May 15th.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that this story has come to an end. Thank you to shiningstar786, theabridgedkuriboh, FoxLover96, and Guest for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Chris smiled down at Thomas as the child slept. His poor brother was slowly recovering from his most recent bout of illness.

Michael lay beside him, also sleeping. Both of the younger Arclight siblings had had their first dueling lesson together with their brother.

Since he'd been brought to the tower, Thomas still felt tired from time to time but still tried to be involved with things his brothers did.

Kite sometimes brought Hart to see Michael and has since made his peace with Thomas. He hadn't meant to frighten the boy the day Chris had tasked him with watching him.

...

"Get up!"

Thomas and Michael both opened their eyes and saw their brother in a coat, his hair had been released from its usual braid and scattered messily about his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked sleepily.

"We're leaving," Chris answered. "Michael, get dressed. I laid some things out for you. Thomas, I'll help you get dressed, everything else is packed up in my bag."

"Big brother, why are we leaving?" Michael asked.

Chris was helping Thomas into his coat and boots.

"I'll tell you when we're out of here," he answered.

The silvernette then looked out the window and saw that it was raining and sighed.

"Michael, make sure you wear your scarf and gloves too," he nodded and watched as his oldest brother helped their ill sibling put on his own gloves and wrapped a warm scarf around his neck.

After the trio were ready, Chris threw the bag over his shoulder, picked up Thomas, grabbed Michael's hands and together they left.

...

"Chris!"

Chris turned around to see Kite running toward them.

The silver-haired teen glared at his former friend and student.

"What's going on? Why are you leaving?"

Chris turned away.

Suddenly, Thomas lapsed into a fit of coughing. His scarlet eyes watering, the little boy clung to the front of Chris's coat.

"He's still sick," Kite said desperately, trying to pat Thomas on the back. "Chris, think about Thomas. Trekking him through the rain can't be good for him!"

"Don't touch him!" Chris snarled, swatting Kite's hand away from his coughing brother.

"Talk to me!" Kite tried again.

Chris, angry at the younger boy's persistence, turned and shoved Kite.

Kite staggered and fell to the ground.

Chris, still too angry to apologize or anything of the sort, took Michael's hand once more, held Thomas closer, and hurried them away.

...

...

Well, that's the end of that. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you to those who read and followed this story from beginning to end and feel free to check out my other Zexal stories. I promise if you want to find some Arclight Angst, you won't be disappointed.


End file.
